Monster off the Coast
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Lurelin Village had been plagued by a monster lurking in the depths for some time now. Prince Sidon has traveled to the coast to help the monster situation; what is the monster in the deep? (Contains gore, read at your own discretion)


It was a sunny day on the ocean near Lurelin Village, perfect for swimming and fishing. Children ran across the sandy paths, chasing small animals, some mothers watching from the decks of their homes, and most of the men were preparing a ship that would take them to the best fishing spot around. There were a few women who would join the fishing expedition, either widows whose husbands were lost at sea, or young women who wanted to adventure out to sea. Out of the bay where Lurelin was located, a Zora popped his head above the surface of the water, just enough to show his golden eyes watching the people across the bay. After watching them prepare a fishing boat, he sank below the surface, ensuring he didn't make a ripple, and swam to the depths.

The swim down was quiet, as it had always been, though he noticed a fair few more fish swimming about. He batted some out of his way in annoyance and continued on his way to report that the Hylians were launching their boat soon. He came upon a cave entrance that led into an underwater air pocket; their leader had chosen the cave because they had liked the acoustics, they claimed. The Zora emerged from the water and walked with a brisk pace to the main chamber. "Your Highness," he said with a bow.

Sat upon a crudely made throne was none other than the heir to the Zora throne, Prince Sidon. He looked at the Zora before him; scars marked up his head, the fins on his arms torn and had a few holes, had a belt made of Lizalfos parts loosely fastened around his waist. "Speak," he said in an almost bored tone.

The Zora straightened up. "They are nearly done preparing for their fishing trip," he reported. "Many seem to be boarding, and some were loading harpoons."

The prince gave that some thought, as the weapons could prove dangerous to the Zoras who would be approaching the boat. "Wait until the boat is directly above this cave, or as close to it as they will go, we don't want them drowning."

"But your Highness, the harpoons-"

Sidon raised a brow, causing the Zora before him to shrink. "If you do this correctly, they will not prove an issue to the two of you. Do this well, there should be at least one for each, do it poorly, and, well, you don't want a repeat of the last fishing trip." The Zora touched his fin where an angry red mark was, he did not need reminding. Sidon dismissed the Zora and rested his head in his hand; he hoped, when he became king one day, to eliminate the practice of outcasting Zora children who showed a developing bloodlust.

He knew how hard it was to resist the bloodlust, and to eventually be overcome by it. Being the heir kept him safe from being discarded by society, but he knew the elders didn't like him. He would change that one day.

Just outside the cave, two Zoras began to swim up towards the surface, stopping five feet below in preparation for their endeavour that was to follow. They batted fish away that kept swimming up close to their faces, and kept an eye out for the boat.

Just as before, a dark shadow appeared above them. The two swam synchronized in a back and forth motion, stirring up the water around them. The occupants on the boat above felt the vessel moving with the water, though they could feel no wind. As the boat rocked back and forth, some of the fishing equipment fell into the water, immediately sinking to the ocean floor. It took several minutes, but finally what they were waiting for happened. Four people fell overboard.

The two Zoras swam into action before the four Hylians could claw their way back to the surface, each grabbing two by an arm and swam away as quickly as possible. They had hit their jackpot, one Hylian for each of them, and the last one they'd divide; Sidon getting half, and the other two getting a quarter. Once, they had tried to argue that the prince getting a half to himself wasn't fair. The outcome was in favour of Sidon, as he was the victor, and at that moment became the alpha of the three.

When they had reached the cave, they dropped the four Hylians on the floor to get a look at their haul. The prince had heard them emerge from the water, and when he saw what the two had accomplished, he slowly clapped. "Well done, much better than last time." He assessed the four bodies on the floor, scanning them thoroughly. He picked up a female Hylian and placed her over his shoulder. "The smallest one we split," he said as he departed; he didn't want them fighting over which one they got, and he didn't want them to starve either.

He had picked a female Hylian, young in years and lean. He held her upright as he clamped a chain around her wrist. When he was fastening the other wrist into place, the Hylian came to with a violent coughing of sea water. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes, to find herself in a dimly lit cave. "What-what happened," she asked as she still tried to fill her body with much needed air.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to think you'd drowned," Sidon replied, grinning to himself. It wasn't the smile he gave his people when he saw them, no, it was a sick grin full of malicious intent. Just then, the sweet sound of someone screaming echoed through the cave, bouncing off the walls repeatedly. "Seems someone else is conscious," he half joked.

Sidon leaned forward and tilted her head up with a finger. "Now darling, tell me, do you play with your food? The others scold me for taking my time to savour my food." The Hylian had a scared look on her face, and rightfully so. "I personally like to enjoy it as long as possible; wouldn't you if something tasted so good?"

The Hylian was breathing quickly, she was scared and the air felt slimy on her skin. "I don't understand what's going on. Why am I chained?"

The Zora prince flashed her a smile. "So you did notice, I was wondering if you would; you seem like a smart Hylian." He began to pace back and forth in front of the young female. "See, no one thinks what I enjoy is at all good, but I can't change it, just as much as you can't change your heritage."

He would have continued on, he liked talking with the Hylians he had, but the other two Zoras interrupted him. "You're Highness, do we have your permission to start on the last one?"

Sidon sighed. "You two never savour anything." The three walked up to the smallest Hylian, a young female barely old enough to be on a fishing boat. "The smallest are always the sweetest," he commented before settling on his knees. He picked up her arm and held it close to his mouth, before he sank his teeth into her forearm.

Sidon closed his mouth around her arm and enjoyed the feeling of her hot blood trickle into his mouth. Biting completely through, he tore off a large chunk of flesh, then another, and another. The Hylian before them was screaming at the highest octave she could manage, tears streaming down her face. He reached over and wiped a tear off her face; it was a nice taste, Hylian tears. Very salty, but it went well with the flesh. After he had cleaned off both arms and chest, he moved onto the neck, his personal favourite. The neck had strong muscles, and with small females, he found their necks extremely lean. The poor girl had died some time ago, somewhere between the two eating her thighs to him eating her chest.

His head was buzzing, he missed these tastes back home, where he put up charade after charade, eating mediocre fish at best. He licked his teeth to make sure there were no chunks of flesh caught between them, and walked back to the female he had chained to a wall. "Excuse me for the abrupt exit, I was temporarily preoccupied."

"What's going on?" she cried.

He grabbed her chin and brought her face to his. "You ask a lot of questions," he commented before he pressed her mouth to his. Before long, he had the Hylian's tongue in his mouth. He closed his teeth, severing it from the rest. Occasionally the tongue was a bit too tough for his liking, so he tentatively chewed it for a few seconds. Finding it was up to his standard, he finished chewing it up and swallowed quickly; there was so much more for him to devour. He levelled his eyes with hers and held her face still. "That was one of the better tasting tongues I've had, be proud darling. I just hope the rest of you tasted just as good."

The Hylian tried her best to move her head, but couldn't. She could feel her blood in her mouth, so she opened it to spit out the offending fluid. Sidon watched as she spat onto the floor and made a tsk noise. "Such a waste, you blood is delicious." He tilted her head up, giving him complete access to her throat. "I would say this will hurt, but you're already in pain, so what's a bit more?" He pressed his teeth against the side of her throat, breaking the first few layers of skin. He bit down and fully embedded his teeth into her neck. He could feel the hot fluid drain into his mouth, until it started to spill out, rolling down his jaw and dropping to the floor. After he drank what he could, he straightened up and undid the chains around the Hylian's wrists.

He brought her over to what resembled a large table, and dig into the feast before him, once again saving the neck for last. As he ate mouthful after mouthful of flesh, his mind wandered to his duties to complete once he returned. He didn't pay attention to when the Hylian died, but he felt a twinge of sadness when he was finished. He wasn't guilty what he had done, no, he was disappointed that it seemed to go quickly; that was one of the best tasting females he'd had in a long while.

After putting on his regalia, he grabbed the remains of the Hylian and dragged it to the entrance of the cave. He held onto it until he approached a stretch of shoreline that was vacant, where he pushed it towards the shore and watched it wash up. Content with his handiwork, he dove under the surface and headed for the mouth of the river that would lead him back to the domain.

Along the way, he opened his mouth several times to wash out any blood and flesh; he wasn't looking to get caught. When he arrived back home, his father jokingly asked where he ran off to. Sidon laughed and gave a large smile, "There was a monster problem on the coast, I went to help." His father commended him for helping, not realizing it was his own son, Prince Sidon of the Zora, that was the monster on the coast.


End file.
